The invention relates to the coupling between two structural elements.
In order to build spatial constructions, in particular with reinforced concrete, use is made of a reinforcement consisting of mutually coupled elongate concrete reinforcing rods which are brought into the correct shape on site and subsequently enclosed in a shuttering with concrete in order to be embedded therein.
Examples of spatial constructions include walls, buildings, and catch pits.
The invention generally proposes as its object to provide a coupling between two structural elements such that it can be prepared in advance in the factory and such that on site the coupling can be realized in the most simple and rapid manner.